Rebirth
by ThE UnKnOwN gOd
Summary: The war with Gaea is over. But a new war is sure to rage... All the primordials and enemies from late wars are back, and the gods have no power against all of them. But there is one... The first, he who created the universe... Will Percy find him before is too late? And if he does what happens when Annabeth doesn't trust Chaos? What happens when her life is in stake... Percabeth.
1. I fight a Wild Lizard- Percy

Chapter 1- I fought a Wild Lizard...  
Percy's POV

I held her hands as she cried. Annabeth's tears flew down her cheeks... As huge rivers.

"Annabeth what is it?" I asked

Her gray stormy eyes lifted toward mine.

"Oh... Percy it's... all my... Fault" she said between sobs.

Yesterday, She and I had a huge fight, I don't remember the reason of the fight but she got really angry and run to the camp entrance. It is dangerous to leave Camp Half-Blood. I followed her but when I stepped outside a huge lizard appeared it had fethers all over it. And attack me, I tried to defend myself. Well... She took me through my leg and threw me to a tree nearby. I fainted... When I woke up. My leg was broken.  
I don't remember much...  
But she is blaming herself. It must be a first time.

"No," I said "It is not"

She gave an irritating look which she used to correct me, argue with me, or kiss me...

"I took you there... Remember? "

I was in the infirmary most of the day. Tomorrow morning they transfered me to cabin 3. The Poseidon Cabin. Yes, we are demigods my mom is called Sally Jackson, she is a professional writer. My father is god Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, Sea God... And much more.  
Annabeth well, she is the daughter of doctor Francis Chase and Athena. Goddess of Wisdom, and Intelligence... And she doesn't like me. She disaproves, my friendship with her daughter, worse our relationship. Maybe she doesn't like me because my father and her had a terrible dispute. Once my father had a relationship with Medusa. met her... Bad. In her temple, or the both of them wanted to be the patron god of Athens. But obviously Athena won. The name says it.

Well even thought I am the saviour of Olympus, son of Poseidon and everything... I had to stood in bed for almost three weeks, after all.

Annabeth kept trying to heal me, she put water in my leg, being son of the sea god. I normally use it to heal myself, but I do not know if it was because it was an interior injury or because the monster was really strong, it didn't work.

And Annabeth just got frustated.

When I thought she was over with super-fast healing, she brought two litres of salty water and made me drink it all. It didn't work I just felt I needed some soda, fast!

And Annabeth just got frustated. Again.

Finally she just gave up. Or that is what I thought because next day she brought, the whole Apollo's cabin to help with healing. They kept chanting for hours and I didn't felt any better.

And Annabeth just got frustated. Again, and Again.

The first week happened really fast. And at the begin of the second I could walk with crunches, but walk at least.

Tomorrow we will have a counselour reunion, at five o'clock


	2. A normal day, for a demigod- Annabeth

Chapter 2-A normal day, for a Demigod.  
Annabeth's POV

Today, we have a counselour reunion. I told myself when I woke up, I dressed up with the classical Camp orange shirt, and a white short, I combed my blond hair in a ponytail. And walked to the Athena common room, Malcolm was awake already. He was sitting in a couch, in the common room reading a book. I Barely greeted him. He gave an akward look as I left.  
I went to the beach in front of Percy's cabin.  
He was just right there sitting in the sand, When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hi"

"Hi" I said back."What are you doing?"

"Thinking" He quickly responded

"That's a surprise," I teased.

"Ha"

"Thinking about what?" I asked

"The past" He answered.

"Okay..." I told him

"Hey, do you remember "Nobody"?" We both laughed.

"Yes, but only parts of it, remember that I hit that rock"

"Oh, right."

"Remember Mount Helen?" I smiled flirty. He blushed.

"Yes"

I leaned and kiss him, he responded to my kiss inmediately. I put my hands around his body. I moved my hands through his body, and he pulled me by my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, closer until our heart beats where together. When we separated we where both gasping for breath.

"Okay, it is time" I said "We have to go"

"Lets go, then, what time it is"

I checked my watch. "four o'clock"

"The reunion is due to five, right?"

"Yes"

I saw Chiron, coming. Chiron was the activities Director, he was a centaur and also he was like three thousand years old. He taught Hercules, Achilles and other demigods.

"Percy" he said.

"Yes?"

"Lord Poseidon is here."

"I'll wait here, " I said.

"No, come with me".


	3. People ask really weird questions- Percy

Chapter 3- People asks really weird questions.  
Percy's POV

"Where is he?" I asked Chiron.

"In the beach"

I walked down to the beach. Annabeth behind me.

"Dad?"

The sea god turned "Hi, Percy. How's your leg?" He realized Annabeth was there "Hello, Annabeth"

He had a fine tan. Bermuda Shorts, a hawaian shirt and a hat with the note: "Neptune Lucky hat". He was holding a huge professional fishing stick, that sometimes looked as a trident.

"I am fine, dad... How are you?" I was eager to change the subject, because no one knew this monster so we didn't tell anything to anyone. Just that I was attacked, by a regular monster.

"Fine" Homever he really looked tired, and I doubt if he was really "fine".

Eager to change the subject a little more "What about Oceanus and the other sea gods?"

One year ago in the second Titan war, while I fought Kronos in New York, and the gods fought Tiphon, my father was attacked in his realm, by Oceanus and sea spirits. The castle was almost destroyed, but thanks to my father we won the war. Then after Gaea he was attacked again... Oceanus was going restless.

Even though. My father's eyes shown.  
"I am more worried about you. How did your leg broke? Tell me the truth Percy"

I hesitated. "A monster, did it".

"A monster... Which one?"

"I don't know... A salamander, maybe".

My father was like... totally scared. I looked over to Annabeth beside me, her eyes showed she was worried.

"Ok... Fine. Take care Percy"

"Wait..." He dissipated into sea breeze, and dissapeared

Annabeth looked at me. "Seaweed Brain, we are late it is five and a quarter. Come'on"

"Ok... Annabeth can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why did we started fighting that day"

"I told you already. It was my fault..."

I walked closer and took her hand, she turned around, her gray eyes staring at me. "Why?"

"We are already here, Seaweed Brain. I'll tell you later... "

As we aproched the great house We heard Chiron talking to the counselours, we were seriously late. Me and Annabeth took our spots, I took the third seat, as I am the counselour of Cabin 3, Poseidon. The first and second chair were empty. The fourth, counselour of Artemis Thalia was the cabin counselour she was a daughter of Zeus, but she joined Artemis' Hunt, homever she was not here the chair was empty. The , Ares. Was occupied by Clarisse La Rue, she gave me a hateful look, she hates me, I kind of Insult his father, and made all the cabin look stupid the first year I was here. The sixth was Annabeth's, Athena. She sat. The seventh chair belonged to Apollo's cabin, the counselour is Lee Fletcher. The Eight was Artemis, Thalia was the cabin counselour she was a daughter of Zeus, but she joined Artemis' Hunt, homever she was not here the chair was empty. The ninth and tenth, were new guys I didn't knew. Ninth was Hephaestus. Tenth was Aphrodite. And Eleven was Hermes the co-counselours Travis and Connor were fighting to fit in the chair. Pollux the counselour of the twelve cabin was sitting on his chair. His parent was Dionysus. The thirdteen chair was unnocupied, It was meant for Hades, Nico Di Angelo, the counselour was not here. Number fourteen was Iris', Butch was the counselour. Hypnos was the fifthteen cabin, Clover served as counselour. Cabin sixteen, seventeen and eighteen were empty, but Nineteen was Hecate, Lou Ellen was the counselour.

Chiron looked at us.

"Okay, they are here can we start the meeting?" Mumbled Lee Fletcher

"Okay, Lets Begin" Chiron said. "First, you all know Percy was attacked by a monster on camp entrance. Also we've been informed there is a dispute in Olympus."

"What kind of dispute?" Katie Garner asked.

"We are not exactly sure, It has something to do with the lost gods..."

"Like?" Said Lou Ellen as she made a rock fly in her hand.

"Oceanus, " I remembered the old god, He almost destroyed my father's castle, which mean bad... very bad.

"And also we need to know" Chiron looked at me "What, attacked you?"

"It was huge, at least six meters tall. It had a salamander form. It was bright colored and it had sharp claws and teeth, also some feathers "

Rachel stood up, her voice had an eco, like three or four Rachels talking at the same time. Her eyes shined lemon green.

"In the solstice the first fase will start...

The destiny of Olympus to raise...

The exciled one, shall return to reposses his throne...

Six godlings shall join forces. Water son, Lightning Offspring,  
Apollo's daughter, Death Child and Fire twins...

A powerful object stolen by father of love..

Ocean will fight itself...

He will show himself on iceberg cone..

The son of Poseidon will fight to keep the Ocean on Cove.

Fire shall Lead...

Light shall blind the world and the true King the object recove...

The exciled one shall be once more alone...

A hero's last stand...

New stars shall unite...

Water son will find friends...

Three, three and three shall get to the ends..."

Rachel choked and fell... Her helpers took her outside.

Nobody spoke. Annabeth broke the silence. "Wow, a new prophecy—"

"Yes" Responded Chiron "One we must fulfill . We have five days until summer solstice. Good Luck! Meeting dismissed"

Annabeth and I walked outside

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine" I said quickly.

"Seaweed Brain" I could see the concern in her eyes" You don't have to—"

"I have to go, wise girl" I responded quickly, she close her eyes, like if she feared I will say that.

"Then promise me you will be safe" She pleaded.

She leaned closer to me until her eyes met with mine, I broke the distance between us. Our lips met. Our tongues played with each other.

"I promise".

As we separated, Chiron troted toward us

"Who will you take to the quest?" He asked.

"What?"

"You are the most experienced, Saviour of Olympus... You are the leader, who will go with you?

I kind of blushed when he said that.

"Ok... Water son will be me, Lightning Offspring will be Thalia. Apollo's daughter...?Is there any daughter of Apollo?"

"Yes, two, a second year, Danae Solis and a new one Analia Jones."

"I will take— Danae?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot— She is on a quest."

"Okaayy— Then Analia."

"Fine"

"How old is she?"

"Twelve"

"Ok... Death child, that is Nico. And Fire twins... Are there any twin sons of Hephaestus?"

"Yes... Nick and James Peterson. Both thirteen. Trouble makers..."

"Ok... Then"

"Perseus, don't worry it will be all alright"

"Thank you, Chiron" Percy responded almost without thinking, this was going to be hard. Thalia and Nico didn't really get along. Analia was really unexperianced. Nick and James fought all the time. This was just going to be hard.


	4. Making sense of the prophecy- Annabeth

Making sense of the prophecy.  
Annabeth POV.

Percy was really in problems, this quest was not going to be easy, without me.  
At least I wanted to make sense of the prophecy. I woke four o'clock in the morning. I walked outside my cabin in silence towards Percy's cabin three.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" I said as soon as he opened the door.

"Oh, Hi Annabeth"

" I thought you'd like to make sense of the prophecy before going..." His eyes were sleepy, he was not wearing shirts, or shorts. " You were sleeping?" I said between giggles.

"Het! It's four o'clock in the morning!" He yelled

"Yes, you and your excuses"

"Are you going to help me or not..." He demanded.

"Ok... Mr. Boxers" I joked.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"The prophecy talked about an exciled one"

"Yes and Father of Love" He said.

"Oceanus... " I remembered. He was the father of Aphrodite. And King of the seas.

"What?"

"Oceanus!" I repited.

"Yes, my father's enemy, what about him?"

"Percy, Oceanus is Afrodita's father, A powerful object stolen by father of love... And he was also King of the seas, and was exciled by your father, The exciled one, shall return to reposses his throne... and Ocean will fight itself... The son of Poseidon will fight to keep the Ocean on Cove... It alls sums up"

"Okay and and also 'An old god revealed by his power'. Who could it be..."

"Percy I don't know, it could be anyone." I told him.

"Like?"

"I don't know... Kronos, Gaea, Oranos and worse... Maybe Chaos."

"Who?"

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. Do you ever listen?"

"What?" he demanded.

"Okay," I said " In the begining there was nothing, only Chaos. He had all the power of creation. He created Gaea, Oranos and all of the Primordial..." I was going to tell him of Tartarus' Betrayal. But he interrupted.

"Okay, I get it, too powerful"

I nodded. He looked at me hungrily.

"Yes, Wise girl. You are the best... " He said "Thanks "

"Anytime " I managed to say before he leaned, and kiss me full in the mouth, and lifted me of my feet. I responded to his kiss, and let my heart take over, as I touched his body.

"I have to go" I mumbled.

"No... Stay with me"

"I can't" I said aloud. Looking at his eyes.


	5. My dad loses his giant fork -Percy

My dad loses his giant fork.

Percy's POV

Another war begins, I hate it. The second titan war, the second giant war. And now... another war. One after another just like it, I want some peace, everyone.

I walked outside, all the camp was taking provitions to the beach. Mrs O'leady was pouncing around bothering everyone she could. I didn't saw Annabeth anywhere.

But Chiron was giving orders and keeping everyone under control.

I walked toward him "Percy,"

"Yeah?"

"Thalia's here"

"Good. And Nico?" I asked.

Chiron sighted, that means 'no'.

"Not good."

I was walking away when, "Percy! Percy! You should see this!"

I turned round, that was Thalia. I ran infront of the big cabin. Mr. D was playing pinochle with a satyr, Annabeth was reading in front of her cabin, she smiled at me when I saw her. Thalia, was infront of me, she haven't changed up much. Still black clothing, black makeup, she added a little blue to her hair and she still had electric blue iris'es with a new shinning silver tiara that kept her hair in place.

"Hey, Pinecone face. What is it I should see?"

"Shut up, flounder boy, this is serious"

"Flounder boy? Ha, that one's new."

She sighted in exhasperation. And pointed me to my side. An Iris message. Who... Wait!

"Dad" It was obviously him, but he looked older. He was smiling, but I knew something was wrong. It was not the only time he looked like this, in the second titan war as well when his castle was destroyed.

"Percy, I need your help."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Trident stolen" He said, everyone gasped, Annabeth raised her head from her book, and I saw stern, surprised look.

"What?"


	6. I am kidnapped -Annabeth

I am Kiddnaped.

Annabeth's POV.

The next thing I knew, Percy was gone.

I heard hushed mumbling, 'an object stolen my father of love'. Oceanus had stolen the trident.

I heard a yell. Nico Di Angelo fell from the sky. He stood and yelled "No! You don't fly that well." He looked at us. "Hi, what did I missed?"

He tried to walk and fell, he cursed outloud.

Analia walked forward "Dislocated"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She is a prodigy," Chiron said proudly.

An attack of jealously ripped me appart. Chiron always refered to me as a prodigy... He stopped doing it a few months ago. I've been replaced.

"Okay, see you later" I mumbled. And ran to Camp's beach. I barely noticed I had bursted in tears. I hated it, I wanted to go with Percy. I wanted to be with my Seaweed Brain. Damn the prophecy.

I sat there for what seem to be hours. I usually never cried but I was tired, first the Titans, then the Gigants, now Zeus know who... One war after another, I wanted to settle, to start a family with Percy and be happy. The fates hate me.

"Annabeth..." Thalia was walking to me.

"Hey, Thals."

"You've been crying" She said utterly surprised.

I didn't say anything but turned to see five monsters walking toward us on the beach. Damn it, I don't have my dagger.

"Thals!"


End file.
